A Hero's Story
by Repcal
Summary: Yet another novelization of Cave Story, I've been wanting to do this for a while. So please, constructive criticism is always welcome. There will be a few changes to make it more readable, but overall, it will be the same as the game.


Dark and damp. That's all that the world to the newly awoken robot could be described as when he was freed from his long slumber.

From a distance, he could be mistaken for a human, he was of medium height, with a slightly pale blue color to his skin. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, and very dirty red pants. His black hair was hidden underneath a red and white cap with writing on the front in a strange language. All in all, he was fairly normal-looking. The only other feature that could be considered abnormal about him was the fact that he had 2 tall green antennae coming from the backside of his head.

He had been out for a while. He had no idea for how long, or even who he was. All he knew is that he was definitely in poor condition, and that he needed to figure out where he was now, and where he should be later.

As his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he could make out that it was a small cavern with a small pool of water at the bottom, probably some type of underground spring. There was an opening on top of a ledge near the top of the cave, so after he was able to pick himself up, he proceeded to jump up to the ledge.

His body functions hadn't fully awoken, however, and he promptly fell flat on his face upon reaching the top.

At this moment, words flashed through his mind.

_Kazuma. Sue. Trapped. Help. Hungry. Please._

He couldn't make heads or tails of these words or their meaning. At least he was aware that he was a robot. It must have been some kind of transmission interference. He wasn't alone, wherever he was.

He climbed through the passage after practicing jogging in place for a minute, in the hopes of perhaps finding a little more light to see with on the other side.

No such luck.

All that he could tell at this moment was that he was in an essentially larger version of the cavern he had just gotten out of.

He tried heading half-blindly through the cave, and he encountered a wall. At last, a change of pace! It was brick! He couldn't get through on his own through this wall, if he had something with some power, he could surely plow through.

He had determined by this that, while seemingly natural, this cave was definitely under the influence of construction.

Continuing in the opposite direction, and a few more ledges later, he arrived at another doorway which was shaped into a stone lion's head.

Bats fluttered overhead with glee at the new organism within their domain.

As he entered the lion's "mouth", he finally saw a sign of life.

A older male human dressed in rags, fast asleep.

This hermit seemed to be a gunsmith, various weaponry on his walls, and sketches of exciting projectiles were on a desk.

While most of these looked nice, but lacked real potential, there was one weapon on the table beside him that struck the mechanical eye of the robot. Upon reading the words "Polar Star" engraved on the side, he promptly seized the gun, careful not to wake the old man.

Creeping out of the door, he held the gun up, and decided to see how it would work. He pulled the trigger, and with a dull, yet brilliant light, a short plasma projectile shot out the end of the weapon, hitting a nearby wall and disappearing.

Now he was getting somewhere.

Rushing back up to the top of the cavern, encountering a few cavern creatures along the way, he made it back up to the previous brick wall, pulled the trigger and...

...another cavern. It seemed as though the wall was only put there to keep others out. How the hermit managed, his computer logic failed to comprehend.

After two more similar walls, he finally found a door again, hopefully leading to a more reasonable location with answers to his ever-growing list of questions. As his gloved hand stretched out toward the doorknob, a large red eye appeared in front of him, and a pair of jaws bit down on his fingers.

This was wrong.

After backing off, and regaining composure, it seemed more like a chameleon-like creature that simply caught him by surprise. A few shots from his newly acquired weapon, and the creature went down... as far as he could tell, anyway.

He turned the knob, and finally stepped into the light.


End file.
